1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for reducing the fat content of fried foods by high speed centrifugal separation of the oil from the fried food. This invention also relates to a process for reducing the fat content of different types of fried foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally recognized that a diet having a high fat content is not desirable. Fried foods are generally considered to have a high fat content because there is no efficient method for removing the cooking oil from the surface of the food once frying has been completed. A number of devices have been described which combined both the frying of foods in a heated cooking oil and then the separation of the cooking oil from the fried foods using centrifugal means. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,737, 4,873,920 and 5,010,805.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,737 and 5,010,805, cooking devices are disclosed in which a food to be fried is placed within a porous container which is lowered into the hot cooking oil. After the cooking is completed, the porous container is raised above the level of the cooking oil and then the container is manually spun to cause the cooking oil to separate from the surface of the fried food product. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,920, a device is disclosed in which raw materials in a portable container unit are lowered into hot frying oil in a frying compartment and fried under low pressure or vacuum. The container is rotated by a motor at low speed during the frying period. After the frying oil has been withdrawn from the frying compartment, the container is rotated at relatively high speed to separate the absorbed oil from the fries under the same low pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,162, a salad spinner dryer attachment for a food processor is disclosed which reduces the speed of the electric motor in the food processor base so that the salad greens are not damaged by spinning at high speed. The attachment includes an outer bowl which is mounted on the base and a perforated or slotted basket for holding the wet salad greens which is mounted so that it will rotate within the bowl. Wheels in the outer bowl are positioned between the basket and the drive shaft of the motor to reduce the speed.